


Synthentic Presence

by farmersmumz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Dirty Talk, Disembowelment, Frottage, Grinding, Hybristophilia, Knives, M/M, Mutilation, Restraints, Second chapter is sketchy af, Serial Killers, This whole work is like 2 parts sex 1 part torture, Torture, Vomiting, forgive me mother, misogynistic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmersmumz/pseuds/farmersmumz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phantom revisits the past as frost creeps up on any wisp of unsuspecting life left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Drop of Mendacity

**Author's Note:**

> When I was sketching I thought about this AU and here we are. Self beta'd so I apologize if there are any mistakes. Comments and Kudos always appreciated.

The microwave beeped three times, begging for attention in the dark of the apartment. Haizaki grumbled, his feet shuffling across the cold wooden floor as he went to retrieve the instant noodles from the sleek appliance. He took the plastic bowl out of the microwave, hissing at the burn grazing the very tip of his fingers. Earlier in the evening he managed to get dragged into a basketball game near his house with some neighborhood college kids around his age. He usually didn’t go for playing around on the streets but with the added allure of money promised to the victors he felt a little more than willing. Of course his team smashed their opponents, thanks to his ability to pillage moves and ruin flow. Even though the match was a shut out his shoulders and legs were aching from the sudden burst of activity. After gathering all the winnings he stopped by a small convenience store for his dinner. As he planted himself in front of the television with his meal a small tapping echoed quietly from the front door. If it weren’t for the incredibly brief commercial break the knocking wouldn’t have even been heard since its gentle demeanor was overpowered by the loudness of the advertisement. He set the bowl onto the small table in front of him and trudged to the door. He looked through the peephole, expecting to maybe see his landlady who he’d been avoiding but was instead welcomed by a small tuft of blue hair.

“What the hell is he doing here?” he muttered to himself.

He twisted the metal lock and swung the door open.

“The hell are you doing here, Kuroko?” Haizaki asked dryly.

The sky haired youth looked up at the man in front of him, trembling softly in the brisk winter air.

“Good evening, Haizaki-kun. Please pardon my intrusion but I wanted to return an item of yours,” he returned with a reserved tone.

Haizaki looked Kuroko up and down, noticing the paper mask he spoke through. Of course it was no question that Kuroko would be considered a little on the small side but that consideration always grew when he was around other basketball players and the oversized hoodie draped over his shoulders only added to his frail image. Haizaki was almost convinced that if he were to look away for even a moment that Kuroko would disappear, not due to his talent but because the wind would pick him up and carry him off somewhere far away. Haizaki sighed in irritation and turned to walk back inside the apartment.

“Shut the door behind you, it’s fucking freezing,” he complained while trudging back into the warmth of his home. The door clicked shut and the shuffling of shoes being removed and faint formalities broke through the once solitary evening. Haizaki plopped back down onto the couch, lazily observing the way Kuroko’s shoulder blades peaked out against his tight shirt as he stripped off his hoodie. The slender body seemingly glided across the floor, barely making a sound as he ventured towards the couch. He stood next to the grey furnishing until Haizaki nodded at him in permission to sit. The blue eyed phantom lowered himself onto the cushion until he was seated at a perfectly perpendicular angle with his seat.

“So what exactly did you have that you wanted to give back?” Haizaki drawled while resting his chin in his hand.

Kuroko dug in his pocket, taking out a steel blue cell phone from his pocket.

“While I was walking to Maji Burger this evening I saw this off the side of the pavement. I was about to take it to the police station when I noticed your name carved on the back in small characters. Really Haizaki-kun, you must learn to take better care of your things,” he scolded while holding out the phone out towards the cornrowed person next to him.

Haizaki clicked his teeth, wondering if the phone had fallen out of his pocket sometime on the way home from the match he had earlier. There was no telling how long he would have gone without noticing it was missing. He hardly ever used the thing anyway so it wasn’t like it was his lifeline. As he retrieved the phone out of the small gloved hand he began pondering about the chances of Kuroko being the one who picked it up. Now around this neighborhood if someone found a phone as nice as his on the ground there was little doubt that they would try to find a way to sell it or exchange for something else. However Kuroko, being the kind of person he was, happened to spot it along the road and even made a personal trip to return it. As he ran his thumb over the etched characters spelling out his name on the back of the phone (some handiwork he’d done with a needle when he got bored) he glanced over at the boy once again.

“Uh, thanks I guess,” he fumbled. He really wasn’t one to thank but he considered today to be a bit of a strange day already so why not add to the abnormality.

Kuroko lightly shook his head, “It was no trouble at all. Next time, just be a little more careful with your things.”

Haizaki studied the seemingly blank face staring at him. The light blue orbs gazing at him dug into his skin, pricking at his nerves like the needle carved his phone. He wasn’t sure but there was always something a little off about Kuroko. He could never pinpoint it but it was something vaguely similar to synthetic presence, like even though Kuroko was sitting in front of him his eyes seemed to whisper a different suggestion. The shock of sapphire chilling his spine like a douse of icy water was almost too much to handle. Almost.

“Haizaki-kun? Is something wrong?” Kuroko asked as he leaned in closer.

The frost threatened to touch him so Haizaki chose to fight the rime with flames.

Very suddenly Kuroko was knocked back onto the couch, pinned down by a larger body. Grey met blue as those starving eyes devoured every inch of the ghost’s expression.

“Haizaki-kun…” Kuroko whispered, sounding more like a plead rather than a statement.

Haizaki lowered, pressing his chapped lips against the cold curve of flesh along Kuroko’s throat. The smaller boy gasped lightly behind his medical mask, his eyes closed in careful pleasure. Haizaki drank that sound, wanting to taste the breath of a phantom. He peppered kisses slowly up while sliding off the mask covering those delicate lips he craved desperately. As he observed the pale rosy hue of the phantom’s parted lips and the world shook as a glistening pink tongue ran over the top lip, inviting him in for a taste. Haizaki leaned down further and met Kuroko’s request full on. As soon as their lips touched the only thing that mattered was the taste of vanilla and the chaotic friction between the two. Haizaki fretfully ran his tongue against anything it could reach within Kuroko’s mouth. Teeth clacked together and breaths grew rapid as the messy kiss carried them away from any sense of normality. Kuroko broke from the kiss as soon as he felt a pressure cupping his groin. He rolled his head back into the cushioning and groaned lowly at the pleasure from the contact.

“You like that don’t you?” Haizaki growled lowly while continuing to rub at the hardening length. Kuroko began writhing and whimpering, rutting against Haizaki’s hand, asking for more. Then the stroking ceased.

“Ah, ah, ah. Why should I be doin’ all the work here, huh? That doesn’t sound fair to me, Kuroko,” Haizaki teased. Kuroko looked at him with honeyed lips and suppliant eyes. Even though both of their bodies were now drenched in the heat of lust, his eyes remained as cold and dark as the artic night. The cold seeped from his eyes and now coaxed chill bumps on Haizaki’s skin as the stare tunneled into his pores.

“What do I need to do?” Kuroko asked his voice now sharp.

Haizaki grinned despite the static in the bottom of his stomach. He was in control right now, so he shook off the uneasiness gnawing at him the back of his mind. Feeling bold, he grabbed Kuroko’s thighs and pulled his body against his now semi hard erection.

“Tell you what Kuroko, if you let me fuck you I’ll get you off. I’ll give it to you so good that you won’t be able to play basketball for a week. Every time you bend over it’ll just remind you of my thick cock in that tight little ass of yours,” Haizaki leered while he rocked his hips against Kuroko. The boy looked up at him while nibbling his bottom lip. He began wiggling his bottom against the firm bulge drawing a stifled groan from the man on top of him.

“Alright, Haizaki-kun,” he breathed. Haizaki smiled deviously and proceeded to undo hook his fingers on the sides of Kuroko’s sweats.

“But,” Kuroko interjected, halting Haizaki in his tracks.

“You have to wear a condom. I won’t allow you to do it otherwise,” he deadpanned. The gravity in his voice suggested that if Haizaki even attempted to beat around the bush about unprotected sex that it would be the last thing he ever did.

“Yeah, okay I can do that. Stay here for a sec,” Haizaki mumbled while getting up to get the supplies from his room. He returned shortly with a condom and some lubricant. As he approached the couch he was startled by the absence of company. Had Kuroko used the condom as an excuse to bail out on him? Haizaki cursed to himself, frustrated at the growth in his pants begging for attention. He sat back down on the edge of the couch, sighing loudly while running a hand over his head.

“Haizaki-kun?” a voice suddenly interrupted.

Haizaki jumped, looking to his left at a naked figure propped up on its elbows tilting its head in confusion.

“Shit! Kuroko you fuckin’ scared me. Where the hell did you-“

Kuroko shifted his brow ever so slightly in annoyance as the cogs turned in the man’s head.

“Your fucking misdirection,” Haizaki uttered while clapping a hand to the back of his neck. It was true that Kuroko would seemingly disappear at random instances however he didn’t think that the extent of his skill would carry on into the bedroom. How many times had Kuroko’s presence faded In the midst of a partner so much so that they assumed he had gotten cold feet? Haizaki sorted through his thoughts until a particularly cold toe poked at his elbow.

“Haizaki-kun, if you don’t feel like doing this then that’s fine. I’ll take my leave,” Kuroko began. Haizaki quickly removed his shirt and climbed over the smaller one once again. He looked down, admiring the porcelain body, soft and smooth as prestigious china. Haizaki ran his fingers over Kuroko’s chest, his hand tracing over fine blonde hairs that contributed to Kuroko’s ghostly appearance.

“Fuck Kuroko, you’re fuckin’ sexy you know that?” Haizaki breathed while admiring the gentle arches of his collarbones. His mouth wandered down to the pale chest and he began kissing and painting the white canvas below with red smudges. Tongue ventured across the pale slope as it stumbled upon one of two landmarks adorning the delicate landscape. Quiet groans ebbed into Haizaki’s head as he flicked his tongue across the soft bud of light pink until it hardened. His teeth grazed the edges, earning louder moans and whines from the boy underneath him.

“Louder,” Haizaki demanded as he clamped his teeth around the nipple he’d been teasing. The tightness sent electricity straight into the blue haired boy’s spine as pleasure kissed at his groin. He moaned loudly, the lewd cry filling the room with a new sense of urgency. Haizaki flicked his tongue across the bump, soothing the radiating sharpness with moist warmth. He leaned back up and slid his jeans down to his knees, kicking them off in hasty pursuit. He grabbed the condom packet, tore through the foil, took the condom out and pinched the tip before rolling it over his length. He felt the icy eyes watch his every move, feeling the hotness in his body intensify. After reaching for the lubricant he flicked the cap open, readying to spread some over his fingers.

“Wait,” Kuroko said in a hushed voice while leaning up to reach for the tube. He plucked it out of his hands, and leaned back against the arm of the couch so that he was propped at a welcoming angle. He spread the gel across his fingers and leaned back revealing every bit of himself to Haizaki.

“Watch me,” he uttered as Haizaki nodded in anticipation. Kuroko angled his hand in between his wide spread legs and nudged his middle finger against his entrance. He pushed it in, groaning as it sunk further in. When his finger finally made its way all the way in Kuroko began to slowly pull it back out only to thrust it back in once it neared the edge of slipping out. He grunted as the finger eased in and out rhythmically. When he felt sure that it was enough he pressed his ring finger along with the middle one to widen the pleasure. As the two vanished inside him Haizaki couldn’t help but bring his own fingers around himself, idly stroking while he watched Kuroko pump into himself, matching his strokes with Kuroko’s. The sight of those flushed cheeks and rising chest mixed with the sweet hums of desire only worsened the condition of his swelling sex. Then Kuroko added yet another finger into himself, making his brow twitch in discomfort. It always felt a little strange but as the strokes grew more fluid he found himself stroking his inner walls, reveling in that delicious sensation.

“Ha-Haizaki-kun, I believe I’m ready,” he panted with need as he withdrew his fingers. Haizaki abandoned his casual masturbation and hurried over to Kuroko. He grabbed his small, milky thighs and aligned his pulsing member with Kuroko’s ingress. He pressed forward, feeling his head slowly enter into Kuroko’s hot body. The blue haired youth inhaled sharply, throwing his head back while the arms he draped over Haizaki’s strong shoulders tightened. Haizaki grunted as the tight pressure enveloped his cock completely, submerging him into absolute pleasure. The more he sunk in the louder Kuroko cried and the more the white hot flame licked at his core. His hips met Kuroko and he began to withdraw himself before ruthlessly slamming back into the tiny body.

“Ahh! Hai-Haizaki-kun!” Kuroko exclaimed as the sudden re-entrance jolted him strongly.

“What? Do you like it when I fuck you like this Kuroko?” he asked before sliding almost all the way out and plunging into his depths once again. The cerulean eyed boy cried out, feeling the intense pressure inside coursing all through his body. Haizaki continued to slam into Kuroko, building up a steady rhythm as he rocked into the small body, making him tremble.

“You like getting fucked roughly, Kuroko? You’re taking my cock so good, like you’re pulling me in right after I pull out. God, you’re such a little tease,” Haizaki panted while ramming into him mercilessly. Kuroko only continued to moan lusciously in reply, unable to form words into a proper sentence. Haizaki shifted his legs slightly, entering Kuroko at a sharper angle when the ghost began calling out rapidly.

“There! Haizaki-kun, please don’t stop, oh god,” Kuroko begged while he felt Haizaki hit the spot that made him see galaxies in the ceiling above.

“Fuck, Kuroko you have a filthy little mouth don’t you? Listen to all those dirty little noises you’re making, practically begging for my cock,” Haizaki continued as he made sure to hit that one area that was driving Kuroko up a wall. His nails were digging into Kuroko’s thighs as he gripped onto him tightly, wanting to drive himself as deep as possible into him. His cock throbbed with lust as he pumped into the tight passage way over and over again. He loved the way it felt each time he thrust back in and he loved the way it looked when he grazed the spot Kuroko craved in every way. Each time he hit it Kuroko’s mouth would widen as he moaned highly and his lashes would flutter against his half lidded eyes. To Haizaki, Kuroko was made for sex. His moans were sweet music and his expressions were oxygen filling Haizaki’s cells with vigor. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kuroko’s, greedily poking his tongue into his mouth, searching for any form of contact. Kuroko reciprocated, letting their tongues intertwine and messily rub against each other. When Haizaki drilled himself in, Kuroko would groan into the kiss, muffling his pleads. Once again, Kuroko broke away from their heated kiss.

“Haizaki-kun, please, touch me,” he pleaded. Haizaki nodded and wrapped his hand around Kuroko’s member. It wasn’t exactly big but it suited Kuroko. The way it curved slightly and the head flushed in a dark pink sent Haizaki into a new round of determination. He smeared the leaking fluid from the tip over the head and massaged it gently as he continued to thrust.

“Ahh! Haizaki-kun! Haizaki-kun!” Kuroko called while the ecstasy from in and out ignited his core.

“Fuck yes, Kuroko, say my name. Beg for me like the good little slut you are,” Haizaki hissed as he worked his fingers. Kuroko began repeating his name, clinging to it like a spider to a thread of web. He felt the heat building up in his groin as Haizaki fucked him and jacked him off simultaneously. The perfect balance of those two sensations began pushing him over the edge as the burning coiled in the bottom of his stomach.

“Haizaki-kun, I’m close,” he whimpered.

“Beg for it, Kuroko. Show me how much you need me to get you off,” Haizaki ordered.

Kuroko bit his lip and looked at Haizaki with eyes freezing with the need for release. Haizaki gulped as the intense expression scraped against his nerves. His predatory eyes reminded Haizaki of a cruel blizzard, threatening to envelop anything in its path leaving it paralyzed in ice.

“Haizaki-kun, please give me a release. I can’t handle it anymore. I need you to finish me before I lose my mind. So please,” Kuroko purred as he leaned in to whisper right hotly against Haizaki’s ear.

“Fuck me until I’m empty of myself and full of you,” he susurrated lowly.

Haizaki growled as he recklessly began pounding away while pumping his hand over Kuroko, building up an intense pleasure that shocked Kuroko to his being. He felt himself approaching his climax as the pulsing in his groin throbbed rapidly. With one last powerful thrust Kuroko reached his peak and shot his orgasm all over his stomach while crying out loudly. Haizaki felt Kuroko clamping down on his member and it was enough to finish him off as well. Haizaki let out a string of curse as he gripped onto Kuroko’s hips and shot his load into the condom.

Afterwards he withdrew himself and got up to put his underwear and pants back on. Kuroko laid there, his small chest rising up and down slowly as he recovered from all the overt sensation. His stamina wasn’t the best so sex took a lot out of him. Haizaki disposed of the condom and tossed a box of tissues towards Kuroko.

“Here. You probably wouldn’t want to wait for that stuff to dry and I also want to keep my couch jizz-free so,” he said as he sat back down onto the couch. Kuroko lazily reached over and took a few tissues to wipe his stomach.

While waiting for Kuroko to clean himself up he couldn’t help the chuckle escaping from his throat when he noticed the bowl sitting on his table. His stomach growled and he turned back to Kuroko.

“Hey do you want-“ he began but was immediately stopped by the impact of something hitting the back of his head.

Haizaki was out cold, slumped off to the side of the couch. Kuroko set the ash tray back down on the table and leaned down to pick his pants off the ground. He fished around one of the pockets for his phone and dialed a number after locating it while shimmying his pants back onto his legs.

 _“Yeah?”_ a gruff voice answered.

“I’m halfway finished here so I should be home soon.”

_“Okay, if you need help with anything don’t hesitate to call.”_

“Yes, I know. Good-bye.”

_“Wait, Tetsu.”_

“Yes?”

_“…how far did he go?”_

“He went all the way.”

_“…alright.”_

“We’ll discuss it later.”

_“…”_

“I have to go. Don’t think about it too much until we see each other in person.”

_“Shit, okay.”_

“Good. I’ll be home shortly. I love you.”

_“Love you too.”_

“Say the whole thing.”

_“Tetsu, come on-“_

“Say it.”

_“I love you too.”_

With the click of the receiver Kuroko hurried off to work.

First there was the matter of finding that condom he threw away. Luckily for him his misdirection allowed him to follow behind closely while Haizaki disposed of it. Kuroko quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed the condom with a tissue and wrapped it into another tissue. He quickly made his way back into the living room and walked through the door. He peaked around the corner of the apartment and walked outside in the dark. It was a little cold but since his destination wasn’t far away he could bear with it for the time being. After winding down the stairs towards the first floor apartments he made his way towards the vending machine. He took one more look around, making sure that there was no one around and checking that there weren’t any cameras to catch him in his action. The apartments weren’t exactly the most top notch so the security was rather lax due to insufficient funds. Kuroko reached behind the machine until his fingertips brushed against the strap of a bag. He leaned a little more towards the backpack and wrapped his hand around the straps to pull it close. After securing the bag he made his way back to the apartment. After the climbing the stairs once again a dull ached persisted in the very bottom of Kuroko’s back. The pain would have to wait until later to be dealt with since he was on a timed schedule.

Upon entering the apartment and seeing that Haizaki was still very much unconscious he proceeded to put his medical mask back over his mouth. Kuroko slung the backpack on the table, unzipping it and emptying the contents onto the table. Out of the assortment of items Kuroko put on the pair of latex gloves and shoved his own clothed gloves that had been discarded on the floor into the bag. In the pile was a paper hairnet that he tucked over his bedhead and tied underneath the edges of his chin. Next came one of the harder tasks. The small boy moved the coffee table away from the couch and laid a plastic tarp on the ground. He aligned the tarp with the couch and grabbed Haizaki by the leg, tugging him off the couch and plopping him as gently as possible onto the floor, starting with his bottom half to cushion the impact reducing the risk of awaking him while controlling the noise. Kuroko walked over to the edge of the couch and lifted Haizaki by the arms, lowering the rest of his body onto the tarp. Once Haizaki was securely on the sheet Kuroko pulled at the edge, dragging him through the halls and into the bath.

He lugged Haizaki next to the shower and filled a bucket with warm, soapy water. Since Haizaki was only wearing pants, scrubbing him down was that much easier. Kuroko sponged at Haizaki’s large hands, paying special attention to his nails and cleaning out any residual tissue that he may have scraped of his body during sex. Then he tugged off Haizaki’s pants and underwear so he could wash the rest of him without hassle. With a final rinse Kuroko located the towels and patted every inch of him dry.

Kuroko dragged him back out of the bathroom and hauled the large man into his room. In the corner of the room was a large bed with four wooden posts which was yet another thing that abled this to go smoothly. The assumption that Haizaki might have slept on a futon was something taken into account so Kuroko had brought drugs to disable but it seemed that they weren’t needed. Rope would do the job just fine. With another spurt of energy, the phantom managed to heave the large body onto the bed. Feeling proud that he managed to lug the basketball player by himself he decided that he would reward himself with a vanilla milkshake for such an accomplishment. Four pieces of rope were cut with acute precision, giving him enough leeway to tie each limb properly but also some freedom if he wanted to adjust the tightness without compromising its effectiveness. Finally after tying off the final knot Kuroko stepped back to admire his handiwork. On the bed was a still unconscious Haizaki Shougo, spread across the bed like a star about to die. The only left to do was to wait. Then the real task would begin.


	2. Sparagmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If malice could be perfectly crafted into a singular expression then it would look exactly as Kuroko Tetsuya appeared with eyes infinitely vacant while concurrently painting the world’s darkest hatred with gunmetal blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading and putting up with my delays. This chapter took a while to come out since I was working out the kinks but I appreciate your patience. Please take notice that I have added additional tags so if you are uncomfortable with any of these things please take caution.

Sounds slurred at first but then they began sharpening like a knife as Haizaki came to. The brightness flooded into his pupils, blinding him with each rapid flutter of eyelid. Pain throbbed in the curve at the back of his skull, thumping with the might of a drum. He attempted to groan but the sound leaked out as a muffled grunt. His tongue pressed against a firm sphere with dry fabric scraping across his buds and a cool plastic rubbed against his cheeks as it encircled the circumference of his head. It was now that the rebel noticed the uncomfortable tightness clinging to his wrists and ankles, straining his long limbs in opposite directions. In the back of his mind panic fogged any view of rationality, scenarios running rampant from nightmares to terrible pranks. However the masked ghost visage that hovered above him digested any hopes of dreams or distasteful jokes.

“I see you’re up now, Haizaki-kun. I was wondering when you’d wake up,” Kuroko said quietly as if Haizaki was waking from a short nap.

Fear prickled in his stomach like the point of a scorpion tail plunging into unsuspecting flesh. Just a while ago he had been thrusting rampantly into the small body now sitting on his waist so how had everything gone through such a frightful metamorphosis? The pale eyes resting just above the rise of paper mask now drilled holes into his skin, tactfully watching every twitch of muscle and the beginning formation of a sweat bead on his left temple. Earlier the phantom’s eyes unsettled him so he elected to combat that uneasiness with reckless lust but now that desire for contact transformed into a desire for escape. The large body began wriggling and writhing trying to break free from the bonds so tightly wound around him as the ropes scratched against his bare skin in retaliation. As he squirmed the blue haired figure merely titled and shifted to counterbalance the bucking beneath him. In frustration and fear Haizaki tried to scream, shouting against the bright yellow tennis ball lodged into his mouth until the inner walls of his throat burned.

“You may shout as loud as you like however no one will hear you. The television in your living room is still on and I’ve made accommodations so your fit won’t disturb any of the other tenants in this building,” Kuroko explained in a mannered fashion.

Haizaki continued to scream and thrash, feeling the haze creep into his head due to the lack of oxygen. Not wanting to pass out again he ceased his screaming and settled down while breathing in harshly from his nostrils. As his chest rose up and fell down a small gloved hand lightly patted at his bare skin. The latex glided along the slope of his torso, sliding across the thin layer of sweat seeping from his stomata.

“That’s right, Haizaki-kun. Stop resisting. Wasting your energy will do you no good so why not just sit back and let me take care of you,” Kuroko breathed soothingly while tapping his fingers along the pectorals heaving slowly. Every centimeter of cold touch on his skin sent Haizaki reeling in unease as the apparition continued to explore his chest with his fingertips. The touch wasn’t sexual but rather laced with a lethal fascination. Haizaki had received the opportunity to learn the distinction of Kuroko’s amatory strokes and the touch crawling over his skin now was nothing similar to before. He felt less like a human and more like Kuroko’s basketball, the chilled fingertips searching for familiar grooves and dips for superlative control. Kuroko glanced from his hands to the wide eyed expression staring up at him. His eyes creased in a small smile although the mask hid the rest of his appearance.

“You probably have a lot of questions right now. I’ll answer them if you like. Oh, but since I can’t remove the gag that makes this a bit hard. I know how about I ask a question and you nod if you want me to answer it and shake your head if you don’t,” he asked with an artificial sweetness. Haizaki was almost taken aback by the sudden lightness in his voice but he did want answers. Perhaps if he went along with the charade then Kuroko would let him go. He’d never seen Kuroko lose his temper and he hoped to keep it at that.

“Why am I doing this?” Kuroko asked. Haizaki nodded excitedly. Kuroko smiled with his eyes once again.

“If I have to be honest I’ve had my eye on you for a little while now, Haizaki-kun. It’s been some time since we were in high school and although we never really knew each other I wondered about you. And one day I happened to see you walking home. Imagine my surprise to find that you were so close by when in fact I didn’t think that we would ever cross paths ever again. So a few days ago while you were shopping I took it upon myself to take something of yours right out of your pocket. But it wasn’t as if you really missed it since you hardly ever use it anyway. Then I returned that item this evening so we could have this little visit. If I had to choose a basic reason for our time together I’d have to say that it’s just a simple coincidence that transpired through a random encounter,” he said while idly tapping his hands along his thigh.

Haizaki grunted, feeling anger and regret churn in the pit of his abdomen. Although he thought it was strange for Kuroko to suddenly pop back up into his life he literally welcomed him into his home, inviting the specter to his household and his bed. But how was he to know that doing so could have brought him to this situation? In all his experiences with Kuroko he never seemed capable of harming any other living organism no matter how small. No, this boy was the type to always speak politely, show compassion towards others and generally exist as a silent liberator. Even when Haizaki quit the Teiko basketball team Kuroko had hurriedly confronted him, interrogating him on his sudden resignation and prodding him on whether or not if it was truly what he wanted. But now any hint of that concern was absent, the empathy in his presence as absent as he could become.

“Next question, what did you ever do to me?” Kuroko said, snapping Haizaki back to his unfortunate reality. He nodded once again while racking his mind for anything he could have done to harshly offend Kuroko in the past. His personality was always considered unpleasant and he had hurt others however at this moment he couldn’t remember directly harming the boy on top of him in any fashion.

“Many years ago on the night of the match between Seirin and Yosen a boy named Himuro Tatsuya was speaking with a woman named Alexandra Garcia. While they were speaking they were interrupted by a man who proceeded to make unwelcomed flirtations and even resorted to using violence. You held that woman up in the air by her throat. She was so high that her feet weren’t even able to touch the ground,” Kuroko droned while all traces of false light heartedness disappeared completely, leaving only the hollow air of depravity in his muted irises. Haizaki felt drops of cold sweat run down his temple as he remembered back on that night so many years ago. Never in his wildest dreams had he assumed that it could come back to haunt him in such a treacherous fashion. The way those empty eyes leered down upon him now dusted sparks of dread deep into his bones. If malice could be perfectly crafted into a singular expression then it would look exactly as Kuroko Tetsuya appeared with eyes infinitely vacant while concurrently painting the world’s darkest hatred with gunmetal blue.

“Onto the next,” Kuroko continued while keeping his frigid demeanor as his voice lulled slightly. The atmosphere shifted considerably with the sudden passive attitude showing through his voice whilst his eyes remained raw with contempt.

“Can I let you go? You promise you won’t ever speak about it ever again, not even with the authorities,” Kuroko mused in a subtle mocking manner. Haizaki gulped down the pool of saliva that that been tickling the back of his tongue, barely soothing the acid gently flowing throughout the inner cavities of his esophagus. His stomach grieved at the tensions burning his walls like flame licking against roasting meat. The thought of hearing the answer enticed Haizaki to shake his head to delay hearing about his fate as long as possible however his neck betrayed him, bobbing up and down briskly. A snap cracked across the room, latex striking a pale rose line across the apparition’s thin wrist.

“I’m afraid not.”

The shock of the confession hit him like a bag of barbs against his intestines. Reality in itself had cracked like thin, frost. He so wanted to believe that none of this was real however the predatory eyes tracing over his body cared to disagree. Fear whirred into the back of his skull, endless fears of painful demise rattling against his thoughts. The slender figure lazily dragged over his bare chest, feeling the risen bumps on his skin like braille.

“Shall we begin?” the eerily gentle whisper asked.

Haizaki began to shake his head back and forth, thrashing about while crying out, wanting someone to rescue him from this cruel nightmare. As he bucked and resisted his fate a sharp sting ran up the crease in the middle his pectorals. He flinched, looking down at the newly formed red line flowing down his skin.

“Haizaki-kun, your screams will reach no one. This is your repayment for your actions. However don’t think that I’m discouraging your screams. In fact, please cry, shout, yell, and bark until your throat bleeds. I never liked it when they were quiet anyways,” Kuroko said pacifyingly.

The scalpel once again plunged its silver head into the plush of Haizaki’s skin, carving sleek crimson stripes varying in hue and length. Haizaki groaned loudly, rolling his hips in desperation as the stinging grew more intense with each swipe. The lacerations peppered across his chest like falling stars across the midnight. Rust hankered in the air, seeping into Kuroko’s nostrils letting him relish in the overwhelming scent of life. The more the iron rushed to his head the more ravenous his lust became. With each inhale of that insatiable aroma he craved more. It wasn’t long until the light cuts became more messy and deeper. The ghost struck his marks bolder, thickening them in sync with the growing intensity of choked sobs. The body beneath him twisted and fidgeted as every cut began blending into one large, hideous patch of red. Haizaki heaved upwards a few times, gagging as bile rose into the upper cavity of his esophagus. Quickly the blue haired boy reached over and lifting the gag off of the man’s mouth and forcefully tilted his head to the side. Following suit the man wretched, emptying his stomach of any fluids once contained. The sickening splash made Kuroko’s nose wrinkle but he didn’t want to chance the possibility of him choking on his own waste. He had so much more planned for him and it would truly be a tragedy for an early departure. After the last of the fluid hit the bedding Haizaki spit out the sour taste of acid, breathing heavily at the stress it caused on his already overwhelmed body. Before he could even gulp down a pocket of air to help him shout for help the bright tennis ball was lodged harshly against his bitter tongue once again. Feeling the sliver of hope dissipate with the abrupt shove of the gag was deeper than any slit whittled into his chest. Hopelessness, despair, and anguish were now the only things that provided him any company other than pain. The emptiness dully ripping into his heart weighed him down like cinderblocks tied onto each of his limbs, slowly breaking his joints and connections.

Perhaps the emotional toll was too much or the pain too great for the giant man to handle. He wasn’t sure which option seemed the most likely but regardless his head began to float although he remained bound to the soiled bed. The feeling of falling into a dream crept up, carrying him away from this abode of torment. The blaring light dimmed along with the dying roar of the air conditioner as his mind reeled back into the deep, silent abyss waiting for him in the pit hiding behind his eyes. Eyelashes fluttered rapidly, tickling the top of his cheekbones while he was in the process of leaving this behind if only for a few moments. That was until a foul odor crept into his nose, ripping him from his safe haven like a merciless child tearing the wings off a fly.

“Now, now, we can’t have you leaving me quiet yet, Haizaki-kun. I’ve told you that you need to pay for your actions,” Kuroko recited while he closed whatever was in the tube he held in front of the man’s nose. The ghost hummed playfully while he twisted his back to reach for something behind him on the bed. Haizaki rolled his head around sluggishly, cursing the boy on top of him for dragging him back to reality. Beads of rubicund now dried to a reddish-brown against his skin in a mass of scratches decorating his entire abdomen. The smell of rust was strong and although the blood present wasn’t nearly enough to be fatal the sight of his own life leaking into the crevices of his skin was daunting enough to make the lacerated prisoner feel faint. Swishing of liquid and the unscrewing of plastic was the next alarm of something about to go wrong yet again. Clear lacquer poured from the bottle up held between the nimble gloved fingers with the resemblance of a clear waterfall dripping down to the surface below. Fluid met skin and the sharp stinging pulsed into the fissures of raw, exposed tissues sending the gray haired man reeling in agony. His thoughts clouded over until only the unbearable stinging marked his body with aching little fires, burning anything his nerves touched like magma. He dug his nails into his palms until the small moonlike indentations turned white to ease his mind off the current hell storm on his chest. Salty, hot tears ran freely down his cheek bones as he cried out in misery and distress. His stomach now felt like hot coals burned against his flesh simultaneously with liquid nitrogen being splattered into his wounds. The contrasting sensations only added to the prior chaos, causing him to shudder in any attempt to shake off the tormenting burns. Hands pressed against his sides as they grappled firmly against the open wounds.

“Haizaki-kun, you’re being rather overdramatic right now. Honestly, to think that you would react this terribly to plain alcohol. All your life you’ve acted out as if you were some kind of ruthless god and now look at you, writhing and whining simply because of some antiseptic. It’s pathetic, really,” Kuroko chided while he squeezed his thumbs into two particularly deep cuts he etched into him previously. As the pads of his thumbs dug into the lesions Haizaki arched into the bed, sweat sticking to his forehead as he shrieked against the tennis ball. The phantom kept adding pressure to his thumbs by pressing down even harder into the pink indentations, deliberately adding shocks of pain, shooting like lightning upwards towards Haizaki’s stomach. Rolling his thumbs deeper into the flesh the blue haired boy only sighed softly, relishing in the agitated squirming and hoarse howls. His euphoria wouldn’t be sated until all of his yearnings were carried out. Kuroko smiled, sucking in every frantic reaction and expression his prey graciously supplied. Watching Haizaki’s grey eyes roll into the back of his head was more awe inducing than sweet morphine pumping into his veins. He was carrying out his duty, healing the aberrant mistakes that harmed anyone he held dear. Before he could only hope to correct them and lead them down a different path through basketball and even then it wasn’t always successful. But now that he was free from the restrictions of possible connectivity he could finally take back control and right the wrongs of his life. They needed to hurt; it was the only way for them to redeem themselves for their transgressions.

Haizaki continued to sputter, whining in a pitch so high it hurt his own ears to make it. Finally, Kuroko withdrew his red stained thumbs from the irritated cuts. He turned backwards once again, putting away the bottle and picking up his scalpel. The small boy scooted up further onto the man’s body so that now he was sitting directly above his sternum, pressing weight onto his already strained lungs. The contact from his bottom flared the cuts but at this point Haizaki didn’t even notice it due to the scalding in his sides and scratchiness in his throat.

“Haizaki-kun, did you know that hands are one of the most sensitive parts on the human body?” the apparition stated while rolling the scalpel between his fingers much like a pencil. His stomach churned at the thought of where Kuroko’s monologue was going, praying that he would just keep chattering away so that he’d never get to his point. Kuroko sat up, lifting himself with his thighs so that he could lean up towards the large hand strung to the left post of the bed.

“You see you have many nerve endings in your hands, makes sense I suppose since we use them for so many tasks. You can use hands to pick up things,” he held the scalpel firm, planted between his thumb and index finger.

“Grab onto things,” he continued as he wrapped one of his hands around Haizaki’s left, curled up hand.

“Thrust things,” he jabbed the edge of the scalpel into the thickness of skin residing right underneath his thumb. The sudden pain made him see white, screaming while opening his hand against his own will.

“Cut,” a quick swipe in between the webbing of his index and middle finger.

The blood quickly ran down his clawed hand joining with the stream running down from his palm, nerves cutting him like dull shears. While he tried to shake his hand out his captor’s grip he was rewarded with more slices in the curve of his fingers, each one getting a little deeper as they went on. His hand wept as he did, twitching and paling at the abrasions. He never knew that his hand could cause him to convulse in such ways, beating his head against his pillows wishing that they were stuffed with hard granite than cotton. He was sick of the constant fear, the dreading that loomed over him with each new item the ghost on top of him had to voice. The more ruby fluid that leaked out of his skin the more voracious those eerily still eyes became. Blue fire raged on with each new slice and scream he could drag out of the ensnared man. Time stood still like an endless winter night, frost refusing to let the sun burn away its ice.

The boy leaned forward again with the scalpel pointed directly at center of the palm. Haizaki began shaking his hand, tentatively muttering begs for the madness to end.

_Buzz._

Kuroko hummed in alarm, stopping the knife when it was merely millimeters away from piercing into the warmth of muscle. He set the scalpel down beside Haizaki’s ear, knowing full and well that it would be impossible for him to utilize it to his advantage in anyway. The boy carefully took off one of his gloves, avoiding any errors that would lead to his demise. He inclined backwards to retrieve the buzzing object from his tight jean pocket. While flipping the phone open he lifted a finger to his mask, gesturing a request for silence. Haizaki groaned softly, not sure if he was treading on dangerous ice by disobeying him.

“Yes?”

_“Wrap it up, you’re cutting it close.”_

“I see. Thank you very much for the call, I’ll see to it right away.”

_“Yeah, sure.”_

“I won’t be much longer, please put the kettle on for me, it’s a bit cold outside and I wouldn’t mind some hot tea when I return.”

_“Fine.”_

“I love you.”

_“I love you too, just hurry up and get your ass home, okay?”_

“Alright.”

He snapped the phone shut, placing it back into his pocket.

“I do apologize for that, it was rather rude of me to stop giving my full attention to you,” Kuroko apologized while snapping his glove back on. Haizaki merely stared at the masked monster, completely confused at how he could go from being a merciless tormentor one moment and then talk on the phone to a loved one without even a slight waver in his voice after committing such vehement acts.

“It seems we’ll be finished soon enough, Haizaki-kun. You did very well for me and now you can finally atone for your past mistakes. Feel grateful I was here to help you see the truth and guide you to your justice.”

Haizaki shook his head in disbelief, refusing to give him an inch of validation for his ‘punishment’. Kuroko thought he was judge, jury, and executioner and honestly believed that his cruelty was divine. In a last ditch effort, Haizaki tried to break free from his restraints, adrenaline pumping hard into his capillaries. Dried blood, sweat and tears stuck to his face, his joints ached at the skin rubbed raw from cords of rope as he struggled for a few minutes. Overall once the adrenaline stopped and the blood pouring down from his hand continuously pooled by his underarm, he felt the buzzing in the back of his skull getting louder. He craved the darkness of unconsciousness, clinging to the chance that he may close his reddened eyes and never have to see those cold eyes ever again, that maybe the color blue would completely disappear once and for all. He rolled his head back, watching the pink spots vibrate along the ceiling while the sounds of the room faded out.

Cold metal plunged into his stomach, ripping open his flesh like a fresh cut of meat. The large knife dug into his abdomen, going at an agonizingly slow pace, cutting through viscera and muscle as if it were nothing. Haizaki tried to scream but no sound came out. The sharpness in his stomach clawed at him, tearing his gut apart and unraveling what little composure he had left. Blood spurted out from his throat, draining down the side of the gag. The blade continued to tear into his skin, seemingly for hours at a time. Haizaki wasn’t even sure if it as possible to have this much skin and muscle to rip apart, that maybe his stomach length matched his height. His mind broke, choking on the liquid life gushing from his throat while he tried to take in any oxygen through his nose. In the midst of the butchering he felt the utmost disgusting sensation, a mix of intense ripping and insurmountable pressure in the pit of his stomach. The burning was not like anything he’d experienced previously that night, instead of fire it was now white hot rods prodding into his intestines, bubbling and scorching all tissue it contacted. Against any fringe of rational thought he looked down to see what unholy terror was happening to his lacerated body. Small, red hands held something pink and thick, stringing to his insides. The hands tugged, pulling out the ropey organs a little at a time, sickening squelches filling the room. Kuroko’s cheeks flushed to the same pigment as the intestines he held in his hands, his widened eyes searching over every inch of steamy rose cord he could visually feast on. It was the most beautiful thing he’d seen, the colors perfectly blending into sweet harmony as the red hot fluids dripped down the tissues like beads of water down frigid icicles. Haizaki gurgled, his hacks drowned out by the continuing wet sounds occurring below his rib cage. The suffocating feeling of being torn into while the blood denied him any air was overwhelming his every sense. The pressure of his gut being extracted from his body numbed bit by bit. His lungs began to cave, burning from their loss of function. He laid his head back once again, simply allowing the blood and saliva to build up into his mouth. With a final tug, he felt empty and dizzy. His eyes fluttered shut, chest heaving with its last few movements as the buzzing grew louder and louder. The last thing he saw was the cerulean ice grinning at him with utter satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am nasty trash. Also there will be another chapter since I didn't want to just cram the planned ending into this. It shouldn't take as long to come out since I don't have as many thoughts to plan. Once again, thank you very much for reading this completely self-indulgent torture fic you are all the best <3


	3. Redamancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work was always to be done around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe this chapter took a little longer than I was expecting do forgive me heh heh,,, /throws a load of porn at you in retribution/. Yeah, since I took so long I went ahead and made this chapter a little longer than the others as a token of my appreciation for your patience. Please enjoy <3

Silence permeated into the small bedroom, save for the steady dripping running off the bed and onto the wooden paneling of the floor. With a morbid slosh, the red handed phantom dropped the bunches of intestine back into the massacred cavity that looked more like butchered meat rather than a stomach. Haizaki was dead, his eyes permanently shut and his skin chilling by the second. Kuroko leaned forward, brushing a sweat covered mess of bangs to the side of the corpse’s forehead. He smiled to himself, knowing that the man could now rest in peace since he had paid for his transgressions. Haizaki Shougo was a healed soul and never could he harm anyone close to his redeemer ever again.

Time was of virtue so Kuroko finally removed himself from the stiffening body’s legs and got off the bed carefully as to not disturb any of the natural splatters decorating the ground. He grasped the knife and scalpel off the bed, wiping them free of blood on the edge of the bed. After making sure the knives weren’t caked with crimson Kuroko walked around the bed, eyes tracing over every inch while keeping his eyes peeled for any traces of light blue. Although he had never been arrested for anything in his life and they wouldn’t have his DNA on file he still didn’t like to give them even a whisper of his identity. The ghost searched all over, pacing himself until he was confident that the hair remained hypothetical. When he was satisfied with his examination he proceeded to make his way back into the living room where the rest of his preparations would take place. He reached down, untucking the secure towel that was crammed underneath the door for further sound control and tossing it to the side while he exited the domestic tomb. Before shutting the door he turned to take one last look at his work. The large carcass paled, blood thickening and drying against the sheets and filleted scraps of lifeless flesh.

“Thank you for your time, Haizaki-kun,” Kuroko said softly with a small hint of a grin. He shut the door behind him.

Kuroko quietly walked through the hall, making his way back into the living room where it all began. He squatted down next to the coffee table where his various assortments of tools lay. He took off the blood covered gloves, cautiously making sure the soiled gloves were wrapped in one another so that they wouldn’t soil anything else they touched. After setting the gloves into the bag he picked up the second pair he packed and placed them onto his fingers, enjoying the feeling of fresh latex. Then he retrieved the lint roller, going over the couch precisely to pick up any of his hairs that were discarded during the heated tryst earlier. He placed the roller back into the bag as well, rustling around for the heaviest item he brought. The phantom gripped the bulky, oval stereo and located the nearest outlet proximate to the ground. He plugged in the dull grey machine, the red lit script beaming on the display in the dark of the room like a bloodied moon lingering in the night sky. His nimble fingers stroked the button at the top, ensuring that the correct CD was in place. He shut the top over the disc then proceeded to set the alarm for when the time came for his artistry to be discovered. Feeling that all of his work was done, the sky haired youth packed all of his items into the bag. Then he carried the bag over to the area in front of the door promptly setting it onto the ground so he could change into the extra clothes he packed, after he turned off the still active T.V.

As he removed his bloodied garments and switched them out for the clean ones he prepared, he eyed the bowl sitting on the table. Right before he struck him with the ash tray, it seemed like Haizaki was beginning to offer him some food. The Haizaki he knew back in school never offered anything except for humiliation nevertheless food. In fact, Haizaki stole food frequently, not out of hunger but rather defensively consuming it so that whoever was eating would have even less for themselves. Cold rubber brushed against his ribs while he pulled down the shirt over his head. No, Haizaki wasn’t different. Even now in his adulthood he still gambled on the streets, getting into fights and needlessly resorting to violence when it could be avoided completely. At the pace he was going there was really no doubt that the man would have trailed down the path of a common thug, still hurting others, enjoying their pain and only tending to his selfish desires. His cleansing was something that needed to occur otherwise he would have just ended up bleeding out in a back alley, not a single soul caring for him at all. But with Kuroko’s healing he could die with the knowledge that his sins were atoned, that he paid for the hurt he caused. Kuroko smiled to himself, tugging the warm hoodie onto his small body. This was good, he was good. The specter leaned down, swinging the backpack strap over his shoulder as he removed the paper hair net and medical mask from his face and sliding them into the sack. Shortly after zipping the bag he tugged his shoes back on, tapping them secure onto his feet. He reached out for the knob, leaving the apartment once and for all.

The night air was as brisk as before and the latex gloves only made his fingers that much colder so Kuroko decided to peel them off and place them into his jean pockets. Icy air whispered sweet secrets into the boy’s ears, causing them to redden at such cold gossip. While striding through less traveled roads and untraceable allies, Kuroko pulled his hoodie up, hoping to retain a shimmer of heat in his tired body. To distract himself from the cold he went through a mental checklist of all the teas available in the cupboard at his humble abode. Hopefully when he arrived home there would be a nice hot pot of water waiting for him on the stove. Although he owned an electric tea kettle he couldn’t help but indulge in the nostalgia of heating water in a metal kettle that was passed down to him from his parents. Tea always tasted better when its water was boiled in something familiar. Well, at least that’s what he thought but not everyone agreed. Especially one grumpy, large man in particular who didn’t see the difference in between water boiled in a kettle or hot water from the tap. Of course this man was as sentimental as a used popsicle stick.

As he approached his home, the phantom retrieved his keys from his bag, hissing softly at the numbness in his reddened digits while the key continued to miss the hole. Finally after his third attempt he managed to successfully plunge the key in and gained access to his warm home.

“I’m home,” he called out in a passive tone as he kicked of his shoes by the door.

The house was quiet, only preoccupied by the high pitched whistle of the kettle screaming in alert. He smiled as he laid his bag on the ground while he walked over to the kitchen to attend to the wailing pot. After fixing himself a nice mug of chamomile sweetened with honey, he sat at the kitchen table to enjoy the soothing beverage. He felt the ache in his arms and legs as he shifted in the wooden chair. Fatigue crept into his bones and joints, rudely reminding him that his stamina was in need of conditioning. He downed the rest of the tea and set the glass cup in the sink so it could be taken care of later.

The next objective on his mind was a hot shower to soothe the tight muscles in his lower back as well as to wash off the scent of sex from his body. Quietly he stripped off his clothing and laid it in the basket next to the door before stepping into the shower. The hotness of the water burned his freezing toes but he gradually became accustomed to the scalding sensation. He lathered his body in soap, rubbing at tense areas with his fingers in slow circles to alleviate the tension. As he ran the wash cloth across his legs he took notice in the light pink streaks falling down his thighs. He traced his hands over the lightly raised lines, remembering the feeling of the other man’s nails when he clutched so desperately onto him as he rocked violently into him. He looked at them not with disproval but rather with indifference. Kuroko was neither repulsed nor content that the scratches remained in his skin. They were simply residual, nothing more nothing less.  Feeling clean enough, Kuroko turned the water off, stepping off to dry his unpolluted body off with a soft towel. He walked over to the mirror, checking his nape for any further blossoms of blood trapped underneath. To his surprise he was relatively spotless despite the roughness he endured. With a satisfied hum he walked away from the mirror. Something black and white sitting at the edge of the hamper caught the ghost’s eye while he draped a towel over his hips. A loose white cotton undershirt that was much too large and a pair of black briefs lie messily scattered across the top of the hamper. So he was awake after all. Kuroko peeled off the towel and put on the clothes left out for him. The shirt was one he was fond of, covered in the print of some American music artist that he knew nothing about. Even though he wasn’t familiar with the name printed on the front it didn’t stop him from adoring the subtle hints of cologne lying in the stitches of thread.

He exited the bathroom, roaming through the dark hallway to his final destination of the night. With utter grace, he opened the door gently. The lying silhouette seemed to be resting whether or not if they were awake was an entirely different matter. The apparition shut the door softly behind him as he navigated to the bed. Lifting the blankets at the corner, Kuroko eased his way in, trying not to set of any loud creaks from the springs of the mattress. Once he was securely in the bed, positive he’d gone unnoticed he left out a soft sigh.

“What’re you sighing for, Tetsu?” a low voice drawled next to him.

Kuroko tried to respond but his thinking was cut short by a strong arm scooping him up from the side, promptly rolling him from the bed and onto the body that was once next to him. His eyes gradually adjusted to the dark, now making out the sharp lines in the face staring up at him. He felt his cheeks dust at the intensity of the gaze, bowing his head while tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“It’s good to be home, Aomine-kun,” he said quietly.

Aomine chuckled lowly, but not in the usual way. There was a bit of edge to it, a little more bitterness rather than its usual snarky growl. Kuroko felt a hand brush up against his cheek, the large palm cradling the curve of his face while the pad of thumb rubbed softly against his skin.

“You said we’d talk later. It’s later,” Aomine said in a tired tone.

“It appears it is. Now, I feel like you should be able to ask whatever you want so go ahead. I’ll answer anything you want to know,” Kuroko exposited.

“Did he fuck you?” Aomine asked even though he already knew the answer.

“Yes, he did,” Kuroko bluntly replied.

“Did you like it?” He asked in a slightly worried tone.

Kuroko looked down at Aomine, taking note if the way his brow creased and his eyes narrowed slightly in agitation and uncertainty. The pale boy raised his hand and cradled it against the rough hand caressing his face in a loving gesture.

“I did have an orgasm but it meant nothing at all. If he would have hit my nose my eyes would have watered.  It was purely a physical response completely beyond my control. However, I want you to know that his touch was nothing. I’ve only come to love one touch and that’s yours. When he touched me all I could think about was you. His hands weren’t as steady as yours,” he said while pressing a kiss to the palm cupping his chin.

“His kisses were sloppy, nowhere near as direct and satisfying as yours,” he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the lips below him.

“His moves were clumsy, inept and careless. Yours are strong, engulfing my entire body in hot embers,” he grazed his lips across the tanned throat hitching at his words. Aomine grunted, feeling his mind ease at the comforting words being so sweetly whispered to him. Each kiss was an apology and an explanation. The smaller man lying on top of him laid his head against his chest while hazily drawing circles across his shoulder.

“And most of all, Aomine-kun, his presence was nothing like yours. He was like a viral infection, not knowing that his existence was unwanted, so naïve to the impending retribution that was about to be delivered to him.  But you, Aomine-kun, whenever you enter a room you demand attention from everyone else in it. Your presence commands others to see you, to recognize you for the being that you are. No one can come close to that level of authenticity no matter how hard they tried. That’s why someone like him would never be worthy of my pleasure. Only you can give it to me in the way I need, making me plead like a sinner in need of forgiveness. Only you, Aomine Daiki, don’t you ever forget that.”

Aomine breathed in, slowly raising his hands to rub circles into Kuroko’s back. He smiled to himself, relishing and repeating those saccharine words over and over in his head. Of course Kuroko belonged to him and him alone. Aomine was his light and the one person on this planet that understood Kuroko the best. No one else was this honest with him, so willing to lay it all out on the table to demonstrate his loyalty and undying affection. The larger man breathed out, his smile slipping into his sigh.

“Of course, Tetsu. I’ll never forget,” he said while moving his hand to weave his fingers in the soft, damp mess of hair. Kuroko hummed content that he was able to convey his emotions to his light. The only person he procured any pleasure from was right here, idly ruffling his hair and affectionately holding him close to his beating heart. Earlier when he was being mercilessly being pounded into he replaced those grey orbs with deep blue, changing out desperate pleadings of ‘Kuroko’ with passionate calls of ‘Tetsu’, and substituting pale hands with olive, domineering ones. It was a miracle that he managed to beg out his victim’s name rather than cry out his light’s.

“I love you, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko uttered as he basked in the warmth surrounding him.

“I love you too, Tetsu,” Aomine responded quietly.

They sat in silence, enjoying the intimacy until one of them spoke once again.

“Tetsu?” Aomine began.

“Yes?” Kuroko inquired.

“How did you do it?” He asked, licking his lips. Kuroko grinned, listening to his heart thump at a noticeably faster pace.

“First, I struck him with an ash tray. Then I washed him and dragged him onto his bed. Next I tied off each of his limbs to the posts, so tight that his wrists were raw,” Kuroko began while moving himself up so that he was straddling his light.

“Yeah, and then what?” the darker man asked, his pulse starting to race as he imagined that delinquent spread eagle on his back.

“Then,” Kuroko started, slowly rubbing against the growing hardness he was sitting near in an excruciatingly slow fashion, “I told him he wasn’t going to leave. You should have been there, Aomine-kun, he tried to scream but I put a gag in his mouth. He screamed so loud, it was pathetic,” he teased while tracing a finger across Aomine’s chest. The ruthlessness in his shadow’s voice made him shiver, chills shooting up his spine and blood rushing down to his cock as his lover elaborated on his actions.

“ _And next_?” he grunted while grinding upwards slowly against the curve of Kuroko’s bottom.

“Next, I started cutting him with my scalpel, flicking little lines across his chest but then I started going making the cuts deeper, he squirmed and cried with each cut. He became so overwhelmed that he vomited.  And then I poured alcohol over him, his whole body writhed and thrashed wildly. But that wasn’t enough, he needed to hurt more so I dug my thumbs into two large cuts I carved into his sides,” Kuroko continued while he guided Aomine’s hands to his hips to help him rock against him further. The navy haired man gasped and groaned, feeling himself lose control over the friction and fantasizing of Kuroko committing vicious atrocities.

“ _Say more, keep going_ ,” he moaned while he sat up to begin nipping at Kuroko’s collarbones.

“ _Ah_ , afterward I grabbed his fist and stabbed his palm so that he’d spread open his hand. That’s when I began to cut in between the webbings of his hands, slashing deeper and deeper with the intensity of his muffled screams,” Kuroko breathed while Aomine ran his hot tongue across his sensitive neck.

“ _Don’t stop talking, Tetsu_ ,” Aomine muttered in between kisses and bites planted on his shoulders.

“ _A-Ah_ , finally I decided to end the job; his payment was almost complete. So I switched out the scalpel for my kitchen knife and I slammed it into his stomach, dragging it slowly across his gut, I thought his eyes were going to roll into the very back of his head. Then I reached into the hot pit and started pulling at his intestines while he spurted blood from his mouth. They were beautiful, Aomine-kun, so many swirling colors, and they fit perfectly in my hands. It was even more beautiful when I tore the last of it out. He choked a little, finally closing his eyes. But right before he was completely gone, he looked at me. I think he wanted to thank me for helping him atone for his sins. It was a perfect cleanse,” he said while reliving the high he experienced from the ritualized desecration.

Aomine couldn’t help but throw Kuroko over so that he was now towering over the small body. He hunched over, attacking his mouth with his own, drawing them into a fierce kiss. Aomine probed his tongue inside of Kuroko’s eager mouth, their moans fusing together as they ravenously devoured each other in carnal pleasure. As their kiss deepened, Aomine lowered his hips, bucking against Kuroko in a frenzied search for contact. Aomine broke the kiss, only to continue planting kisses along Kuroko’s neck as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the black briefs, pulling them off his small hips.

“ _Oh, Aomine-kun_ ,” he groaned as he felt teeth graze his chest. He growled in response while he hastily got rid of his own underwear. He leaned back to grab the tube of lubricant stored away in the desk next to their bed. After spreading some of the gel over his throbbing member, Aomine coated his index and middle fingers with the slick substance. He lifted Kuroko’s small leg and propped over his shoulder so he could feast his eyes on his panting partner. Although the room wasn’t well lit he could still make out the upper curve of his brow, the whiteness of his teeth biting down onto his light pink bottom lip in pure lust. The way the light flush of his cheeks and the little impatient groans he was failing to keep locked in the back of his throat was almost enough to drive Aomine up the wall. Kuroko’s expressions were writing him a poem with his sweet cries serving as the finest pen strokes. Large hands settled on small hips, running slowly from the bumps of bone down to the fleshy softness of thighs. His hands wandered freely as if he were discovering every turn and arc for the first time once more. As his fingertips glided across his skin he heard the phantom let out an impatient whine from underneath. The panther like man grinned, pressing his fingers lightly against Kuroko’s entrance. The pressure was so faint that it only drew out more protesting sounds from underneath him.

“Aomine-kun, please stop teasing,” Kuroko breathed out while trying to grind against his coated fingers. Aomine only snorted, relishing in the slight power balance shifting in his favor. It was almost ludicrous that merely hours before that the gasping person underneath him was viciously tearing another to shreds in the most beautiful display of sparagmos he’d heard of. The allure behind the glassy eyes peering up at him had him in knots. In this moment the eyes of a true killer gazed up at him in half lidded need, seeking out a new type of prey.

Finally he sunk his fingers into his beloved, coaxing a sharp cry out of the ghost clawing at the bedding near to him. The large digits slid in with relative ease due to the activities that took place earlier that evening. As he raked his fingers in the silky heat he curled them, striking one spot in particular with a saccharine fervor.

“ _Ah! Please, Aomine-kun! I need you_ ,” Kuroko panted as he bucked into the fingers striking him directly. With little haste Aomine retracted his hand and hiked the other leg over his shoulder as he positioned himself along with his partner in absolute alignment. The hot head of his cock pressed into the tight muscle, inching inside the constricted cavern gradually. He let out a hiss as he entered completely, the smooth walls clamping around his already leaking sex.

“Aomine-kun!” the apparition exhaled in reaction to the sensation of being filled up completely by such a large intrusion. Although they had done this many times before he was still slightly sensitive from before. But now that Aomine’s thick length was inside him, scraping against his walls and pressing against his prostate he felt the sparks of pleasure snapping all over his body. As the powder blue haired male tried to get used to all the stimuli Aomine took the opportunity to quickly roll his hips back and suddenly thrust back into the delicate hole, causing Kuroko to jerk his entire body in shock.

“ _D-Daiki! Please fuck me, I need it,_ ” Kuroko cried, feeling tears of pleasure threaten to pearl at the corners of his eyes.

Aomine grunted as his skin becoming pricked by needless when he heard his love call out his first name in such amatory urgency, latching onto Kuroko’s porcelain thighs to use as leverage as he mercilessly began pounding into the smaller man. His grip tightened as he slammed over and over into him, nails digging into the porcelain legs with the intense rocking of his body. Kuroko let out a tangle of cries and begs while the waves of pleasure coursed across each of his nerves like bullets of hail splashing rapidly across the surface of a lake. The wild and powerful strokes inside of him were all too familiar; hitting him in exactly the right place with the most chaotic rhythm he’d ever had the pleasure of experiencing. As Aomine continued to rock into him his legs bounced continuously off of the broad tanned shoulders propping them up, his toes curling with each new reentry that blossomed into pure pleasure inside him.

“Testu, not enough,” Aomine huffed out as he pressed a chaste kiss to the inner part of his lover’s knee. Kuroko quivered in response, his legs trembling from overstimulation alone. Aomine withdrew once again, leaning over his ghost to snare him into a deep kiss. Once their lips met it was like a catalyst had been unleashed since each time their lips brushed against each other flames licked at their cores. Aomine licked Kuroko’s bottom lip, swiping it with his hot tongue. Eliciting a moan, he took the chance to further the kiss by slipping his tongue past the smaller man’s lips and into his eager mouth. As soon as he made contact with the other’s tongue the kiss was reciprocated with urgency. They explored each other, feeling the other’s slick muscle intertwine with each other like a dance. The tenderness and sensuality in the exchange only fueled their desires, antagonizing the need for physical intimacy. As Kuroko feverishly began sucking on Aomine’s lip their cocks slid against each other, jolting them in succulent static. Aomine reached down, grasping his hand around the shafts and bringing them together to produce more friction. Kuroko whined as Aomine tightened his grip around them while pressing kisses to his jaw and bites to his neck.

“Does this feel good, Tetsu?” Aomine asked in a husky voice that went straight to his partner’s stiff cock. He nodded in response, rocking into Aomine’s hand while the feeling of his hot length rubbed with his in sync with his strokes. Hot breath rolled down his neck as the strokes became more intense. The combined touches along with the sweet whispers coiled in the pit of his stomach and he felt the white hot peak approaching in his bones.

“ _Daiki, I’m getting close_ ,” he urged as Aomine sucked at his collar bones. He hummed, then let go of their members. Kuroko was about to ask why he stopped when Aomine suddenly grabbed Kuroko by the hips and flipped him over onto his knees. Kuroko bit his lip in anticipation, shaking in excitement for the grand finale. A hand threaded it way into the tuft of Kuroko’s messy hair and tugged his scalp upwards.

“I need to come inside of you, Tetsu. You like it when I take you like this, right?” Aomine drawled out lowly like a cunning black cat whispering sweet nothings to its next meal. Kuroko gulped, feeling the baritone edge coax out a few beads of fluid from his pulsing member. Whenever Aomine approached his climax it was similar to a beast playing with its prey; his eyes narrowed, his voice lowered and his aura shifted into something completely feral. Aomine leaned over Kuroko, using his large legs to part Kuroko’s while laying his length across the curve of Kuroko’s ass. He leaned back, teasingly dragging the tip across the entrance while seizing Kuroko’s hips with his large hands. The smaller man shivered, his neglected cock aching from the lack of attention as Aomine tortured him with his slow movements. Aomine hunched over, pressing his mouth against Kuroko’s spine. He pressed messy kisses up his back, hazily dragging out the tip of his tongue along the salty taste of skin and sweat. When he finally made it to the top he peppered pecks along his right shoulder blade to the base of his neck.

“You taste good, Testu. Let me have some more, yeah?” Aomine asked in a rasping voice. He sunk his teeth down into the back of Kuroko’s neck, lapping at the pinch of skin trapped in between his canines. The ghost felt his face flush as he bit down a groan. Kuroko arched back, tossing his head back slightly and raising his rear out towards Aomine even more. Aomine took the hint and plunged into his depths again, his walls constricting even more because of the bite. He snapped his hips back and forth harshly, entering Kuroko completely only for a few seconds and then withdrawing only to repeat the process. He went harder than before, coercing fumbled cries and loud moans from Kuroko. The angle he kept hitting as was making the ghost see the heavens, praying for a release soon. Aomine reached around, taking his lover’s member into his hand and stroking along with his powerful thrusts in perfect unison.

“Daiki I’m-,“ Kuroko began only to shudder in complete ecstasy as his load shot out and white dribbled down  his length and over Aomine’s knuckles. He tightened around Aomine forcing him over the edge as well. A few pumps later and Aomine was gasping as he came, his climax erupting inside of Kuroko’s heat. He let go of Kuroko’s neck and pulled out slowly from his lover’s overly sensitive orifice. With a plop he fell down and caught the worn out phantom in his arms. Steady breaths filled the bedroom as they recovered from their rigorous carnage. Aomine pressed his nose at the top of Kuroko’s head and gave it a quick sniff before kissing it.

“Smells like vanilla. Finally using that bath wash I got you?”

“Yes, Aomine-kun. I’ll use it again in the morning,” Kuroko said, ending his sentence with a yawn.

“Morning? Didn’t you just bathe?” Aomine asked, returning his yawn.

“I was clean until I came in here. And _you_ came in _there_ ,” he deadpanned.

“Pft, Tetsu, I guess you’re really tired, huh? You only crack dirty jokes when you’re really tired. It’s too bad though since it’s kinda hot,” Aomine teased as he nuzzled his neck.

“I am rather tired. We should go to sleep. If you wake up early enough maybe you can catch more of my filthy ways,” he said quietly. Aomine snuggled him closer, grinning softly.

“I look forward to it.”

“I love you, Daiki.”

“I love you too, Tetsu.”

* * *

The following morning Kuroko barely made it out on time (thanks to sleepy promises) to meet with Kagami at the local café. As he approached the table he saw the redhead nursing a cup of coffee while warily eyeing a small dog being walked across the street through the window next to the booth.

“Good morning, Kagami-kun. I apologize for being late, I had a bit of a messy morning today,” Kuroko explained as he took his seat across from him. Kagami glanced up from the dog and pursed his lips into a lopsided grimace.

“Yeah, I’d say so,” Kagami mumbled with a small grin while taking a sip from his coffee and ogling his best friend chidingly. Kuroko tilted his head to the side in curiosity until Kagami pointed at his neck lazily with one finger. Kuroko immediately reached up only to wince when he touched the tender bruise on his collarbone. Damn that Aomine. Subtlety wasn’t even in his dictionary.

“Look, I get it, just be careful alright? I mean you know I don’t give a shit but I know some others that wouldn’t be too happy about seeing your neck all painted up like that,” Kagami said while tucking his chin into his hand and waving at the air with the other. Kuroko nodded understanding his concern. Being a grade school teacher had its ups and downs and parents that felt obligated to check on the personal lives of the teachers was a particularly large downside. Even though what he did in his private time had no influence on his ability to teach it was encouraged to constantly maintain a professional image in public by the school’s headmaster. Well, at least when there were parents of students around.

“So, have you heard anything about this serial killer character?” Kagami asked while glancing down at the newspaper folded down on the table next to his stack of dirtied plates.

“I can’t say I have. I don’t really keep up with crime stories,” Kuroko said as he pulled out his phone to check his morning emails.

“Okay, well, you see there’s this serial killer around that slaughters the poor bastards they manage to snatch up. I mean, we’re talking like really violent, bloody-“

“Kagami-kun, please spare me the gory details, we did come here to eat breakfast,” Kuroko said while holding his hand in front of his mouth.

“Ah yeah, sorry. Anyway, the weird about it is that whenever they find a body they also find a CD player with a soundtrack in it from that one old American movie ‘The Wizard of Oz’ or something like that. But the only song that gets played is called ‘Over the Rainbow’ since it’s set on repeat by the time the police arrive. I’m not really sure if there’s any significance or if it’s just a sick joke but it’s weird. I never thought there’d be something like this happening so close to home. Makes you wonder exactly how close they are,” Kagami hinted in a low voice while glancing around the café. A waitress walked up and asked for Kuroko’s order. He asked for a vanilla latte.

“I mean you know how they say serial killers take trophies? The thing is they’re not really sure if this one took anything, something about not fitting their profile. The latest guy that got murdered didn’t really have a lot but who knows, maybe they took like a pair of shoes or something,” Kagami rambled.

Kuroko swiped through the pictures on his phone, admiring the way the light captured the lightly irritated scratches on his milky thighs.

“Also,” Kagami said with his tone low, “I don’t want to startle you but I felt like you should know. The last guy who was killed was Haizaki Shougo.” Kuroko widened his eyes, raising his brows in alarm.

“…I didn’t even know,” he said in hushed shock.

“Yeah, right? I know you knew him better so I thought it’d be better to tell you in person if you didn’t already know,” Kagami said while narrowing his eyes to read Kuroko’s emotions.

Kuroko shook his head, “I knew him but to be honest I hadn’t really spoken with him since middle school so he wasn’t that close to me. Thank you for telling me.” The waitress returned with his drink, leaving it on the table.

“Still, having someone you knew become a name you read in a newspaper like that just doesn’t sit right. It’s a good thing Aomine’s a cop. It makes me feel better you have someone like that around just in case, you know?” Kagami said while gulping down the last of his coffee.

Kuroko smiled, “I’m glad you think so Kagami-kun. It is nice having someone so big and strong around all the time. I’m a very lucky person to be surrounded by people who want to keep me safe.”

Kagami snorted, “No offense Kuroko but everyone’s kind of big compared to you, buddy.”

“But, Kagami-kun, did you forget this?” Kuroko asked while looking up to his friend. Kagami cocked a brow in question as Kuroko brought one arm up.

“Sun’s out gun’s out,” Kuroko stated as he flexed his small bicep.

“You have none!” Kagami protested as Kuroko continued to flex.

A splashing noise echoed in the café, quickly silencing any conversations in the area. There was a short waitress, doused in orange, clutching her serving tray close to her chest much like a child holds onto a comfort item. A young man stood before her, his sneer as cold as the empty glass hanging from his hand.

“This juice wasn’t sweet at all; it tasted like bitter orange water. Usually I like my girls a little on the stupid side but even I have some fucking limits. Maybe you should get yourself together before you decide to make a complete idiot of yourself at your work,” the raven haired man snickered mockingly as he began walking out of the café. The young girl looked close to tears, her face dusting crimson and legs trembling from embarrassment. She quickly exited to dining area and made a beeline towards the bathroom.

“Hey, wasn’t that Hanamiya Makoto? Jesus, what a complete asshole, it looks like he didn’t change much. He did that over some goddamn orange juice?” Kagami growled while contemplating whether or not to kick that guy’s ass. As his fist tensed, Kuroko reached over and placed his hand over it. Kagami looked over and saw the stern look in his eyes.

“I know you want to go and fight that guy but violence won’t solve anything right now. Just wait until that waitress comes out of the bathroom and ask if she’s okay,” Kuroko said while getting up from his seat.

“Okay, where are you going?” Kagami asked while knitting his brows.

“I have to go do some research for a project for my students. Just work stuff,” Kuroko answered plainly.

“What kind of project?”

“Proper garbage disposal and waste management,” Kuroko smiled. Kagami nodded as Kuroko left some money to cover his latte. He took his leave and proceeded to exit the café. He looked all around the busy streets until he spotted a familiar crop of black hair among the crowd of pedestrians ahead. Work was always to be done around here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo stick a fork in this sucker bc it's finally done. Thank you so so much for reading whether you're returning to this work or reading it for the first time. Every comment, kudos, and hit meant so much and your feedback was an incredible encouragement when I wrote. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it you are all seriously the best <3 <3 <3


End file.
